Starry-Eyed Fool
by ziiodyne
Summary: My first fic, though it's just molded around Rank 9 of the Akihiko Sanada Social Link in Persona 3 Portable. Fluff. Hamuko/Akihiko Might consider continuing if received well, but it is kind of "on-rails" so..


(10/27)

The rain began setting in on the roof of Gekkoukan High, quite unusually as the weather was predicted to be sunny and clear for the most part. It had been so brilliant for a while, so some took this oddity as a blessing, the clouds darkening the sky above. Still, it was rather unfortunate for Akihiko Sanada. He had plans for a sort of date, or rather a confession. He didn't know. He was actually feeling unusually antsy about events to come. It felt strange to feel so uneasy, the teen was so adjusted to the challenges of fighting the Shadows and, hell, he and his friends still more crazier things to face as the year came to its end.

Akihiko felt a mixture of emotion in his gut: frustration, fear, disappointment, excitement.. He sighed, fixing his posture as he stood in the usual spot, the first floor of the school building, near the clubs. His gloved hands clenched into fists, the uniform jacket now gripped as he heard footsteps approaching him. It was her, Hamuko Arisato. Then again, he was expecting it, she always came towards him whenever he was here. It was almost like she always knew he would be around. A small smile grew on the grey-haired male's lips after a quiet sigh escaped his throat. Hamuko was energetic as always, now wrapping an arm around his arm as she urged him to go on another outing with him.

"Alright... Let's go. Hey, let's go to the roof." He replied, nodding a bit as a bit of his excitement began showing through his usual cool visage. Akihiko was rather quick to suggest the spot, but he left out his reasoning as to why that spot and not anywhere else. After opening the doors, the grey sky above still stayed, almost like it was resting. No rain fell, thank goodness.. "Good, no one's here.. It's a shame, the breeze is so nice.."

Her eyes blinked in confusion, the weather wasn't as nice as she enjoyed it. She was a sunny person, a bright person, and Akihiko knew it. Warm days were the best with her, he couldn't really imagine days without her anymore ever since their friendship had progressed this far. She wasn't something like a little sister to him anymore, she was someone he wanted- No, needed to protect. "You come here often?" She asked, her crimson eyes staring up at him with child-like intrigue.

"No, not lately.." He replied, looking out into the distance. The city never looked different, no matter how much time had passed. "Shinji used to ditch classes and come up here. He'd fall asleep so, after class activities, I'd come and grab him.." He chuckled with nostalgia. The past was something he held onto deeply, the good old days with Mitsuru and Shinjiro when it was just the the three of them.. A pang of pain shot through his chest at the remembrance. _Miki._. "You can see so far from up here.. It almost hurts my eyes when I look out there.."

A sigh left his chest, his hands clenching up again. "You remember that stuff I told you? About my sister?" He closed his eyes, trying not to lose himself to _that_ memory. The feeling of fire and heat, and that feeling of uselessness.. He opened his eyes, casting his line of sight to the ground. "I'm _tired_ of losing what's important to me." He spoke softly, not wanting to see the girl witness him look so powerless. "I thought it would be better not to let things get too important than risk losing them..." After a moment of silence, he took another breath, adjusting his posture to stand up straighter, now looking at her in the eye as he should have. With courage and resolve, he spoke once more.

"But lately, I don't think so." He smiled softly, his determination still burning in his eyes. "If I want to avoid that feeling... I'll have to work to protect what's precious to me. And that means everything precious... Ken, Mitsuru, I'll take care of everyone.." The brunet smiled softly, taking his words and understanding the resolve. It was heartwarming to hear him talk about the preservation of safety for those he cared about. That was the Akihiko she came to become so enthralled by. She sighed a rather proud and relieved breath, continuing to watch him as he began again. His strength of heart came forth in his final words.

".. Including you."

"..." The male rubbed his neck before setting his hand back to his side, keeping his sights on the auburn-haired girl. Minako couldn't help but feel as though he was _glaring.. _She hesitantly began to speak, raising an eyebrow in a interrogative manner. "Are you mad?" The upperclassman blinked, now recoiling a bit at her question. Did he seem mad?

"Huh..? N-No, of course not!" Akihiko stammered, his cheeks flushed as he darted his eyes away and back from her. He felt somewhat embarrassed, but.. It was relieving to have gotten that off of his chest. "... S-So..." Again, he rubbed the back of his neck. The jacket he held over his shoulder now gripped in his fist. He tried articulating the right words, having more trouble with this than any Shadow he had ever faced. "I really liked hanging out with you.. I used to, anyway.."

"Why?" She asked quickly, wondering to know why his feelings had changed. Had the male decided that she was no longer a friend? She took a step forward, inquisitively leaning forward, met by his gloved hand, signalling he had much to explain. "I feel all tense and on edge.. It's the weirdest thing..." He looked away, now moving his hand to clutch the red vest's fabric that lay above his chest, over his heart. The heartbeat pounded in his ears so rhythmically, like a flurry of punches.. No, why was boxing the thing he compared the heart to? He bit his lip, unsure of what she may say.

"You're in love."

"L-Love..!?" The male's eyes widened, now staring at Hamuko, the girl's cheeks now just a bit redder. "This is love? H-Huh..?" His blush grew a bit hotter, but he breathed to relax himself. "It k-kinda already slipped out but.. I wanna know how you feel.. Will you be _my_ girl..?" He felt himself losing balance, his heart-rate jumping up to nearly deafen him. She smiled brightly, with that same old expression he now realized he adored and loved and wished to protect. "O-Of course!"

"R-Really!?" Without thinking, in muscle reflex and joy, his arms wrapped around her into an embrace that lasted for about a full second. It felt much longer, and Hamuko had little time to respond, her arms moving to hold him as he pulled back. "O-Oh, sorry! Um..." He cast his eyes down before mustering strength again. "Well, here's hoping to the best then..!" He smiled wryly, his hands moving to his hip as he tried refreshing himself as professionally as he could, to no avail. "Wow... This got awkward all of a sudden..." He chuckled.

The Fool grabbed a hold on the Star's hand, as they sat themselves down, the clouds in the sky parting to reveal a vivid sunset. They spoke quietly as the sun finally vanished over the horizon...


End file.
